Sleeping Beauty X!
by rosepetels
Summary: Did anyone wonder what happen after Sleeping Beauty? 2 years after Maleficent died she is back and has taken her revenge on Aurora. This causes Aurora to sleep for 100 years and to wake up in World war 2 to only find herself alone. Along with a curse she that cast on to her by Maleficent. RATED M FOR MATURE THEMES, NUDITY, SWEARING. ( A/N Gainax fans I have a surprise for you)


**Please understand that I was inspried by both Disney and The origenl story of Sleeping Beauty along with some other things but they will become obvious the more you read. Thank you. Sleeping Beauty belongs to Disney, Charles Perrault and Brothers Grim. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Love in the air.

Its been 2 years sense Aurora has woken up from her deep sleep and sense then she's been living peacefully with her family in the royal castle along with her finance Phillip who has grow out his hair a bit and grew a beard. Aurora didn't mind she actually thought it look sexy on him. Flora, Fauna and Merryweather had bacsilly raised Aurora to be a find lady. So when her paranets are out she takes charge with the help with Flora, Fauna and Merryweather to act queen like for it'll be 2 years when she turns 20 thus giving her the thrown. For now she is 17 and her birthday is in fact tomarow.

Aurora was in the libarry pacing back and fourth. She seemed to be worried about something. That was when Merryweather came in and noticed.

"Aurora is something the matter? You seem trobled"Merryweather ask.

Aurora look at her with worry and said "It's nothing it's just I'll be turning 18 tomamrow and I'm worried about a lot of things"Aurora said.

"Like what"Merryweather ask.

"Well, for 16 years I've been livingwith you and Flora and Fauna and I still don't know if I should be upset with my paranets about it. I know it was for my safty but couldn't there been other ways like telling who Maleficent was so I would at least know who she was and if I saw her I should run away. Or maybe give me something to protect me with? I know girls arn't really alowed to safe themselves but I would at least be safe. Plus she had until I was 16 meaning I would have had plenty of time to know who she was. I just have mix feelings about what to do. To be mad or forgive. I living a lie most of my life"Aurora explained while she hug herself.

"I understand that your upset about that and trust me, we all regret of not telling you the truth. But this is Maleficent were talking about"Merryweather said as she flew up to Aurora and touched her shoulder.

"Who was Maleficent and where is she now"Aurora ask.

"She's dead. Phillip killed her when went to save you. As on who she was... Well she's gone so you don't need to worry your pretty little head about it"Merryweather smiled.

 **(A/N Please keep in mind I haven't seen the movie Maleficent yet)**

"You think so"Aurora ask.

"Of course"Merryweather smiled.

"Well if you say so"Aurora whispered.

"Now how about you get some freash air to clear your mind"Merryweather suggested.

"Good idea"Aurora smiled and left.

Merryweather then left to find Phillip and finally found him and flew up to him.

"Hello Merryweather"Phillip greeted.

"Hello my prince. Can you do me a favor"Merryweather ask.

"Of course"Phillip smiled.

"Aurora is a bit worried about a few things so will you stay with her to keep her calm"Merryweather beg.

"Anything for my Sleeping Beauty"Phillip smiled. "Just tell me where she is"Phillip ask.

 **Later.**

Aurora was outside on a feild looking at the kingdom. She then saw Phillip carrying a basket.

"My love"Aurora sheered.

"Hello Love. I brought us some food"Phillip smiled.

"Thank you so much Phillip"Aurora smiled.

The 2 sat down and started eating. After they were done Phillip ask Aurora "Is everything ok? Merryweather told me you're worried about a few things"Phillip said.

"Yeah I am. About Maleficent but even though she's dead I can't help but think if something, ANYBODY told me who she was then maybe I would have protected myself then have you save me. I mean look at me. I fell for her trap all becasue I didn't know who she was. I she wouldn't come for me until I was 16. Don't you think I chould have done something"Aurora said.

Phillip look at her and said "Aurora my dear, There is nothing to worry about. She is gone. It's ponitless to worry about something that in the past"Phillip smiled while he grab her hand.

"You really think so"Aurora ask.

"Of course"Phillip smiled.

"Well then can I ask you something"Aurora ask.

"Of course"Phillip smiled.

"Do you know who Maleficent was"Aurora ask.

"I don't much other then she was a evil witch"Phillip said.

"So you won't tell me ethier"Aurora said.

"It's not that. Thats realy all I know about her"Phillip said.

"You promise you're telling me the truth"Aurora said.

"Would I lie to you"Phillip ask.

Aurora then smiled and blushed. "Thank you my love. I really was worried. I just had that on my mind so much that it wouldn't seem to go away no matter what I do"Aurora smiled.

"I'm glad I could be of help. Anyways lets go you have a pet bunny that needs to be feed"Phillip reminded Aurora.

"CHERRY! I ALMOST FORGOT" Aurora shouted and left to feed her pet bunny Cherry.

 **MEANWHILE**

The castle that belong to Maleficent was occupid by the one, the only Maleficnet herself.

Her pet bird Diablo look at her in wonder.

"Whats the matter Diablo worried about me? You don't have to worry I have a plan B"Malficent said.

Diablo didn't know about this so he wonder what it was.

"I knew that those 3 fairies would have plan something to protect Aurora at some ponit. So I have plan B. To make Aurora sleep 100 years"Maleficent smriked.

Diablo look at her in such disaponitment that it wasn't even funny.

"You think to little of me Diablo. You really think thats all"Maleficent ask.

Diablo knew she was right. She IS the misstress of all evil so why Make Aurora sleep 100 years? It didn't make any sense.

"Don't worry my pet. You will see what I have in store"Maleficent smriked.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Everyone was celebrating Aurora's 18th birthday. Aurora had now almost forgotten what she was worried about. But today was her birthday so didn't want to try to even think deep about it. SHe just wanted to enjoy her birthday.

Fauna went up to Auroa. "Happy birthday Aurora"Fauna smiled.

"Thank you"Aurora smiled.

"Happy birthday"Floura said.

"Floura where did you come from"Aurora turned around to see her holding Cherry.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to say happy Birthday"Floura smiled.

"Th-Thank you"Aurora smiled.

Today now just seemed perfect.

Until.

"I wasn't invivted. Why am I not surprised"

Everyone look at the entrance and saw the one and only Maleficent.

"MALEFICENT"Aurora yelled.

 **TBC**


End file.
